Many different fabrics are used as garments to decorate a person, item, or space. For example, scarves are generally used to decorate and clothe a neck, face, head, and/or shoulder regions of a person. Scarves are often an elongated textile material sized to drape, wind, or tie around one or more regions of a person. Various types of hats are further used to decorate and clothe a head region of a person.
Sometimes a pin, brooch, or other decoration is attached to a garment to enhance the decorative effect of the garment or to otherwise fasten or secure the garment in various configurations. Conventionally, such a decoration is attached to the garment using a sharp, thin pin that penetrates the textile of the garment. Such conventional pins are generally in the form of safety pins that include a sharp, thin pin with a point bendable back towards the head where it can be held with a guard when closed. However, these pins are often visible and unpleasant aesthetically. Further, these pins are easily weighed down by the decoration and make it challenging to secure the decoration in a desirable orientation.
It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.